The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicles use a seat belt system to protect the passengers of the vehicle. A seat belt system generally includes a belt webbing, a tongue plate and a buckle such that the passengers can be restrained by drawing the belt webbing across the passenger's lap/chest and latching the tongue plate and buckle together. When there is not a passenger in a seat, the belt webbing with the tongue plate suspended therefrom lays idle alongside the vehicle's internal trim panels, such as the A, B, or C pillar trim panels.
Under certain conditions, such as operating the vehicle with the windows down, at higher speeds, or on uneven or rough roads, the movement of the vehicle may cause the tongue plate to shake or vibrate and make contact with the interior trim panel. The tongue plate may also make contact with the interior trim when the passenger of the vehicle unlatches the seat belt in order to exit the vehicle. The occurrence of any contact between the tongue plate and the trim panel can create an undesirable sound or rattle, as well as cause small scratches or dents in the trim panel.